


Capture

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Bathroom, Confession, M/M, Photography, how to do tags, kiss, soft, yes this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf short storyGulf was already in his last year of university. His final project was to compile the pictures of his chosen subject from when he was a frosh up to now.“I have always been looking at you”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 84





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't reach your expectations! I can write soft too :'>
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was already Gulf’s last year in university and also the last chance that he is going to get for him to confess his feelings for someone he has been secretly admiring. It all started way back when he was still a frosh, he was taking photography and the initial project that was given to them was to capture a subject that they think is beautiful in its own way, whether it may be a person, animal, or thing. While he was looking around the campus, someone caught his attention, he did not hesitate--the sound of his camera clicking was heard.  _ Wow _ was all he could think of as he looked at the pictures that he took. He was about to take another one, only to find out the man was already gone as soon as he lifted his head.  _ I’ll see you again, next time. _

After that day, Gulf was already sure that he would pick that man as his subject not knowing who he really was. Everyday, it was an assignment for them to constantly take pictures of their chosen subject--but Gulf forgot about something crucial; how was he going to take pictures of his subject when he doesn’t even know him?  _ Should I look for him? _ He thought as he went to where the administration office could be found, he was hoping that they could answer his question--but was that really the best choice?  **“The library then”** he said as he turned his feet and walked to the opposite direction. 

If the administration knew that he was trying to snoop for someone’s information, he might be questioned. And he did not want that to happen, especially since he was an introvert, he did not want to be suspected. In short, he did not want to be interrogated--talking drains him a lot, that’s why he chose photography as his course, because he wouldn’t get to talk that much.  **“Hi! You’ve been looking around and I’m guessing you’re having a hard time looking for something?”** The librarian’s student assistant approached Gulf who kept on sliding the books, checking if it had  _ Yearbook _ as a label. It’s embarrassing, he knows that. He was never fond of libraries, so he has no clue on how to find certain books and other reading materials. 

**“Uhm, I’m looking for a yearbook,”** he answered, which made the assistant giggle a little as she gestured to him to follow her.  **“You’re at the wrong section, you can’t possibly find a yearbook in the journal section”** she said as she went inside a room full of records,  **“This is where most student related materials are found, so which year are you looking for?”** she asked as she started to open up some cabinets with the key that was hanging by her ID.  **“I’m not really sure,”** Gulf answered as he looked around, seeing that there were lots of yearbooks to look at. 

**“You don’t know what batch this person is or..?”**

**“I don’t know what batch he is”** he immediately answered as he opened a recent yearbook. Upon opening the yearbook, he landed on the page that had the man’s face on.  _ Guess the universe is making us meet _ he thought as he stared at the page and read his name out loud,  **“Suppasit Jongcheveevat”** he said, getting the attention of the latter.  **“Oh, you were looking for him? He’s from the Engineering department”** she said as she stood next to Gulf. The two were looking at the same page,  **“Why are you looking for him anyways? If you don’t mind me asking”** Gulf closed the yearbook and faced her,  **“I’m a frosh from the Photography department and he’s my subject”** he explained. The latter just nodded and smiled with him not knowing that he was talking to Mew’s younger sister, Jom.  **“Cool, have fun taking pictures of him then. Good luck--”** she paused as she looked at his ID,  **“--Kanawut”** . Of course Jom wouldn’t want to say anything to his brother about a frosh looking for him. She wanted the two to cross paths naturally, so she brushed it off and went back to what she was doing. 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Gulf never stopped taking photos of Mew, especially when he already figured out his pattern. He would be either found at the auditorium or the grassfields inside the campus in front of Mew’s department.  _ How could he look so ethereal in every shot? _ Gulf wondered as he pressed the button of his camera that allows him to view the photos that he took.  **“Gulf”** his best friend Mild placed a hand on his shoulder,  **“How’s your assignment going?”** he asked as he looked towards the direction that Gulf was facing, hoping to find out what he was taking photos of.  **“Are you taking a photo of the field? It doesn’t change you know, the grass just wilts and grows again--your pictures would all be the same--it’s a guy?”** he asked as he took a peek at what Gulf was looking at. 

_ Interesting, never knew you would capture a man when you’re a ladies’ man _ he thought as he smiled.  **“Yeah, he’s a year above us”** he said as he closed his camera and placed it back inside the bag.  **“Cool, do you like him?”** Mild asked, making the latter flustered.  **“What? Doesn’t mean that I’m taking a photo of someone, I like them”** he answered right away and started to walk as Mild followed behind.  **“But you find him beautiful?”** Mild added as he noticed Gulf’s ears turning red.  **“So you do find him beautiful--so when exactly are you going to approach him?”**

**“I guess never, I’m okay with just looking at him from afar”** Gulf continued to walk as he felt Mild’s arm around his shoulders.  **“Let’s see how long you will last from just watching him,”** he said, knowing that even if Gulf was an introvert, if he wanted something to happen, he would do something to make it happen.  **“Whatever you say Mild. Let’s hurry, we’ll be late for practice”** They both walked fast towards the university’s theater, both were accepted as actors of the Drama Club. And surprisingly, Mew was also there--but this was their first time crossing each other’s paths.  **“Gulf look! Isn’t that--hsmshdb”** Gulf covered Mild’s mouth which made him muffle his words, because as he was saying that, Mew actually looked at their direction. 

_Hm? Isn’t that the guy that kept on taking pictures of me?_ He thought as he looked at the two who were trying to settle down. Mew wondered why Gulf kept on taking pictures of him--he was aware, because Gulf kept on tailing him subtly but was eventually caught when Mew saw him on one of the benches in the grassfields sleeping, waiting for someone. He was holding his camera in his hands, as the sun’s rays hit his face a little. He looked beautiful. **“Mew”** he came back to his senses as the production head caught his attention, **“Yes?”** he responded, diverting his attention to her. **“I’m glad you attended today’s practice, we made some few changes on the blockings”** she explained, showing him what was drawn on the clipboard. He was listening attentively while his eyes, from his peripheral vision was looking at Gulf. **“Do you understand?”** she finished explaining and received a nod in response. _I’ll talk to him next time_ Mew thought as he followed the other actors to the stage. There and then, Gulf took his chance to take photos of Mew. He had fun taking photos of the latter, seeing his different facial expressions because of his given character. 

Mild caught his best friend smiling at his camera,  **“Gulf! It’s your turn to act”** he said as they were holding a quick audition for an understudy. The story was about two males who were forbidden to fall in love since the whole world would go against them--the two male characters are deities.  _ I’m nervous _ Gulf thought as he was going to act as one of the main characters and the scene right now is where Mew, who is the creator of everything, will get mad at his character for trying to elope with someone of the same gender but turns out was actually in love with him too.  **“Action!”** the director shouted. 

**“How dare you defy me!? You’re not allowed to elope with him! You can’t be with him”** Mew started with his lines. Gulf breathed in a little,  **“How can you say that? How can you tell me that I can’t be with someone I love? Who are you even to begin with? You are just the creator--you can’t control me! You can’t tell me what to do or not do!”** Gulf acted out, tears slowly coming out of his eyes as he was feeling the pain of his character.  **“Why are you so strict with me? For once in my life, I knew what I really want, can’t you just give me that freedom? Freedom to choose?”** He added as Mew approached him, still into character. He held his face and lifted his head,  **“I am strict, because I am doing this for your own good”**

**“For my own good? What good is it when I can’t even be with someone I love? Why are you so selfish? WHY?!”** Gulf said in return, making the latter taken aback as he got mesmerized with how he acted out the character.  _ Why weren’t you chosen in the first place? _ He thought before he said his lines,  **“It’s because I love you”** Mew said as he took the latter in his arms,  **“I love you so, please choose me instead”**

**“And cut!”**

**“Wow, I did not know that you can act that well, why didn’t you audition before? You two look good on stage. Anyways, I’d rather have you act on the second show rather than being an understudy”** the director said as he wrote some notes on his clipboard.  _ He never auditioned for the role? Aow, he’s wasting opportunities with his potential _ Mew thought as he looked at the latter who was wiping his tears away. He was smiling at him, because he was glad that he was chosen to act on the second show.  _ Probably a sign for us to talk to each other _ .

**“You did great! Omg, never knew you could cry so easily Gulf”** Mild said as he handed his best friend tissue. The latter laughed,  **“That was the first time I cried again after so many years”** he said, remembering that the last time he cried was when his mother got mad at him and told him to cry in the corner to calm down. 

Time passed by and the day of the production was held, Gulf only came on the second show as he will be the one playing the main role. He was nervous, yes, because it was his first time performing in front of a lot of people plus it was his first time acting a main role. His scenes came, and he delivered his lines perfectly, it’s as if the character from the story itself was there--there was no Gulf, that is until the climax of the story. The scene where in Mew’s character admitted that he loved the latter--he added an improvised act, a kiss.  _ Why did he kiss me--that’s not part of the script right? _ Gulf was lost in his thoughts, forgetting his lines a little until Mew held his face and nodded,  _ Ah my lines _ . 

After the production, Gulf immediately went backstage and met Mild. He was a bit confused and dizzy from what had happened.  **“That was amazing! The kiss spiced it up!”** Mild said as he patted Gulf’s back.  **“It did, but why didn’t he do that in the first show?”** Gulf asked. He was nowhere to be found there, but he was actually at the tech booth, which was above the last balcony. He was warming up there.  **“How did you know that he didn’t do that in the first show? You weren’t even here”**

**“I was at the tech booth,”** Gulf answered, making the latter smile.  **“Interesting, why not ask Mew?”** Mild asked as the latter shook his head,  **“Nah, it’s okay, at least the play ended on a good note. I have to go ahead and change ''** Gulf excused himself and went to the dressing room where he saw Mew changing. He immediately turned his back,  **“I’m sorry!”** which made the latter laugh,  **“It’s okay, we’re both males anyways, come on in”** Mew said as he finished buttoning his polo. Gulf nodded,  **“Right..”** he said and entered. 

While he was changing, Mew was still there, watching him--but he turned his head when Gulf looked back.  **“Are you waiting for someone?”** Gulf asked as he wore his trousers. Mew wasn’t answering, he was still stuck in his thoughts.  _ He has a beautiful back,  _ Mew thought as his face started to turn red.  **“Mew”** Gulf called out once he finished changing which caught the latter’s attention.  **“I’ll go ahead, you did great,”** He said before he left the dressing room. Mew was left there, still couldn't believe that he was eye-fucking Gulf. 

Days passed by, the academic year ended and another followed. Nothing changed, Gulf would still follow Mew around in secret--even though the other has already found out about it and he actually finds it cute, until there was a time that Gulf didn’t follow Mew for an entire week, which worried him. He found out that Gulf got sick when he came back,  _ Should I ask him?  _ Mew thought as he was carrying a bag of nutritional snacks, fruits, and medicine.

He didn’t ask him. 

After that week, Gulf continued to follow Mew, wondering if the latter had noticed and maybe find his presence annoying.  _ He’s not saying anything hmm, I’ll probably stop after next year _ He thought as he looked at the view in the empty greenfield. 

This routine went on and on until Gulf reached his third year. Afterwards, Gulf stopped following Mew, he decided to do nothing anymore as he already has thousands of photos of him.  _ This is probably enough already _ Gulf thought as he started to develop the photos. On the other hand, Mew was a bit bothered, Gulf stopped following him.  _ I wonder why he stopped? He even changed clubs  _ Mew thought, seeing that Gulf left the Drama Club, he wasn’t in the list anymore. He just brushed it off.

Going back to the present,  **“Okay class, this will be your last project which is connected with what you have been doing since you were freshmen. You will be compiling all of the photos of your chosen subject and afterwards, it will be critiqued and a few will be chosen to be exhibited for the annual university exhibition next month”** Gulf’s photography professor said. The students nodded their heads. Some were choosing photos from their drives, the others were editing and adding finishing touches.  **“Gulf, I have a question,”** Mild asked, as he was scanning through the photos that he got in his camera.  **“What?”**

**“Why did you stop following him last academic year? Like it was already the middle of the year then you suddenly stopped”** Mild was a bit nosy, he knew that, but he just wanted to know if something happened between the two.  **“Nothing, I just gathered a lot of photos already, so I guess it’s fine already”** Gulf answered.  **“Whatever you say buddy”** Mild said as he continued to select pictures. 

After a week, they all have submitted their portfolios and were ready for critiquing. Then the following week, they have already chosen a few to be exhibited.  **“All of your works are unique, but only a few were able to stand out”** The professor called the students, one by one until the last person-- **”Kanawut Traipipattanapong”**

Gulf did not expect to be chosen. He stood up and was applauded.  _ Guess this is the time huh _ He thought as he had to muster all of his courage to actually confess to his subject, to Mew. 

It took a month for the preparation of the exhibit as it did not only contain artworks or portfolios from their department.  **“Congratulations Gulf!”** Mild said as they started to walk around the gallery that was under their department.  **“I wonder what his reaction would be if he knew that this was his picture”** Mild asked, looking at Mew’s picture--it was actually him facing the sun with his back turned.  _ Looks like an angel _ Gulf thought as he continued to go around with Mild. As soon as they went to another gallery, Mew entered their department’s gallery.  **“Hey Mew! Isn’t this you?”** one of his classmates asked, pointing at Gulf’s work. Mew walked towards it and looked at it,  _ I don’t know _ he thought as he looked at the display plate.  **Serendipity by K. Traipipattanapong** was written.  _ Who is this? _ He thought as he felt someone nudging his side, it was his younger sister, Jom.  **“You’re curious on who it is, aren’t you?”** She asked. 

Mew turned to face her,  **“You know, don’t you?”**

**“I do, he has been following you anyways, he even went to the library to know which batch or course you’re from”** Jom said as she looked at the picture in awe.  **“Have someone in mind already?”** Mew nodded his head,  **“It’s Gulf isn’t it, but why is it a K?”**

**“It’s his first name, Kanawut. Gulf was just his nickname, now go and look for him! You have been so down ever since he stopped following you”** Jom said, pushing her older brother. Mew stopped her for a while,  **“How sure are you that he would feel the same? What if he just took a picture of me, because he only thought that I don’t know, I’m a good subject?”** He said, making the latter laugh.  **“You know, sometimes I don’t know if you’re smart or not. The title that he gave to the picture--don’t you think it’s like a confession? He found you by chance and he doesn’t regret it. Now go and get your man!”** Jom pushed him out of the gallery, causing him to stumble outside, falling in front of Gulf and Mild.  _ Ah, she’s right, serendipity.  _ He thought as he stood up and got surprised by the man in front of him. 

**“Are you okay?”** Gulf asked, looking at Mew. It was the first time he saw him this year.  **“Excuse me, can I borrow your friend for a sec?”** Mew asked Mild, getting a nod from him as he pulled Gulf away and into the bathroom.  **“Uhm, what’s going on Mew?”** Gulf asked as he was again pulled by Mew into one of the bathroom stalls.  **“Gulf, do you like me?”** He asked directly. The latter averted his eyes,  **“What if I do?”** He answered which made Mew’s heart skip a beat. He couldn’t contain his feelings anymore, he hugged Gulf.  **“I like you too, I got upset when you stopped following me actually”**

**“Wait, you knew that I was following you? And you didn’t say anything? The only reason why I stopped following you was because I thought that I was making you uncomfortable already”** Gulf said, not hugging back.  **“If I was uncomfortable, I would’ve told you,”** Mew said as he nuzzled on the latter’s neck.  **“Can I kiss you?”** Mew whispered, making the latter blush and chuckle.  **“Alright, I didn’t know that my picture of you can actually help me confess”** Mew kissed Gulf. 

The two made out for a while in the bathroom stall, licking and biting each other’s lower lip--exchanging saliva and probably putting a hickey on each other.  **“You placed it too high, it’ll be seen”** Gulf said as he touched the hickey near his collarbone. Mew just looked at him. Honestly, he wanted to do more, but he wanted it to be on a bed.  **“Are you free tomorrow?”** Mew asked, not letting go of Gulf’s waist. The latter looked at him,  **“Yes, why?”**

**“Let’s go on a date,”** He said. The latter nodded,  **“Thank you for choosing me as your subject. Not only did you take pictures of me, you have also captured my heart”** Mew said as he nuzzled his nose with Gulf’s.  **“You’re so cheesy”**

**“But you love this cheesy person, and I know until now you’re wondering why I kissed you back then”** Mew said as he tightened his grip around Gulf.  **“Your lips were attractive, I couldn’t help it, now it’s mine”** He pecked Gulf on the lips, multiple times.  **“Hey! What if it gets swollen”** Gulf covered his mouth, making the latter chuckle. 

**“I love you”**

**“I love you too”** Gulf responded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors :'>


End file.
